Quand les éléments se déchaînent
by Manoa
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Draco sont en 7ème année lorsqu'ils décident d'invoquer l'esprit du feu et de la terre, pour les aider dans leur lutte contre les forces du mal. Mais leur magie a des effets inattendus...HPGW DMHG ainsi que d'autres...Rvw svp cha
1. Avant propos

Salut tlm !!!  
  
Ceci est une fanfic qui mélange le monde d'Harry Potter à une fiction que j'ai écrite sur FictionPress.com et qui se nomme « le pouvoir des éléments ». L'idée m'est venu en rêve et j'ai pensé que ce serait peut être marrant comme histoire...  
  
Si vous voulez comprendre un peu mieux l'histoire qui va suivre, je vous suggère de lire avant, sinon je vais vous en faire un court résumé, qui ne racontera malheureusement pas toute l'histoire car je n'ai pas fini ma fiction pour le moment.  
  
En gros, il s'agit de quatre personnes, qui ont entre 16 et 19 ans, et qui possèdent chacun un pouvoir élémentaire.  
  
Kyo possède le pouvoir du feu, Gaïa l'esprit de la terre, Shinrei celui du vent et Yuna (que l'on n'a pas encore rencontré dans ma fiction) l'eau. Pour les relations entre chaque, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ! Je peux juste dire que Gaïa et Kyo sont des amis d'enfance.  
  
Dans cette fanfic d'Harry Potter, il n'y aura que Kyo et Gaïa qui seront présents je pense... mais ça peut encore changé...  
  
L'histoire de ma fic sera à peu près celle-là : il s'agit de quatre élèves de Poudlard qui invoquent les esprits du feu et de la terre, pour qu'ils les aident dans leur lutte contre Voldemort, et ils se retrouvent avec Kyo et Gaïa, qui viennent d'un autre monde.  
  
Pour le monde d'Harry Potter, il y aura les couples HPGW et DMHG. L'histoire se situe dans leur septième année à Poudlard, environ au mois d'octobre.  
  
La fic sera classé PG pour l'instant car je ne sais pas trop ce qui arrivera par la suite.  
  
Le premier chapitre sera uploadé d'ici demain environ, mais ça dépendra sûrement de vos réactions face à cette avant-propos, si l'histoire vous intéresse ou pas.  
  
Voilà je pense que j'ai à peu près tout dit. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! et surtout n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis en laissant une review !!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Manoa 


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'autre monde

Re  
  
Voilà donc mon premier chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...  
  
Ps : les passages entre [ ... ] ont des conversations télépathiques et pour les conversations normales, le nom de ceux qui parlent se trouve juste avant, c'est plus facile. Lorsqu'il s'agit des pensées de Gaïa, les passages sont entre « ... »  
  
Place à la lecture.  
  
xxx  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'autre monde  
  
Gaïa : On fait quoi maintenant que Shinrei (NDA : si vous avez pas lu l'avant propos, il a le pouvoir du vent ) est parti ?  
  
Assise contre un grand chêne, la personne qui venait de prononcer ces paroles s'étira doucement. Elle avait des cheveux châtains ondulés qu'elle avait ramené dans un chignon mal fait, laissant quelques mèches rebelles descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses yeux d'un vert foncé, pareils à l'éclat des feuilles de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'appuyait, reflétaient un ennui intense. Avec son visage fin et ses traits presque parfaits, Gaïa était l'image même de la beauté naturelle, malgré ses 16 ans. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir marron, ainsi qu'un bustier serré par de fines lanières en cuir sur le devant, au-dessus d'une ample chemise blanche qui bouffait au niveau des mains.  
  
Kyo : J'en sais rien moi ! On a qu'à l'attendre...  
  
Un très beau jeune homme d'environ 19 ans venait de lui répondre. Il était assis à sa droite, lui aussi le dos sur l'écorce rugueuse du vieux chêne. Kyo avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, parsemés de mèches rouges, et des yeux noirs également. Il portait un simple pantalon et une chemise négligemment ouverte, dévoilant un torse musclé. Ses vêtements étaient noirs et lui donnaient une classe naturelle. Il arrivait parfois que ses yeux deviennent rouges, alors le caractère de Kyo changeait et il devenait assez bizarre. Pour l'instant, il était plutôt calme.  
  
Gaïa : Tu veux rire ? Ca veut dire que je vais devoir rester seule avec toi ?  
  
Kyo : Tu es en sécurité avec moi.  
  
Gaïa émit un rire un peu forcé.  
  
Gaïa : En sécurité ? Avec toi ? Je serais plus en sécurité toute seule qu'avec toi à mes côtés. N'oublies pas que la terre, c'est mon élément...  
  
Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Mais Kyo avait l'air vexé. Il fit mine de se lever et dit.  
  
Kyo : Bon ben, si tu préfères la compagnie du silence à la mienne, je vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici.  
  
Gaïa : Tu es vexé mon Kyo chéri ?   
  
Il commença à s'en aller.  
  
Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une masse nommée Gaïa lui tomba dessus en poussant un cri de guerre. Ils roulèrent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre puis finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
Kyo était allongé sur Gaïa et leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Le regard que lançait Kyo à Gaïa était plus qu'équivoque, il était plein de désir. Le coeur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Elle savait qu'il allait l'embrasser et elle le voulait, elle le désirait plus que tout, mais en même temps, Gaïa avait peur des conséquences. Resteraient-ils amis ? Kyo ressentait-il ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Elle se posait tant de questions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre.  
  
Plus que deux millimètres. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa bouche. Etait-il possible d'éprouver tant de sensations alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore embrassée ?  
  
Leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact, elles s'effleuraient juste mais Gaïa n'avait jamais connu de bonheur aussi intense. Puis il y eut un énorme bruit, comme celui d'une explosion, et tout devint noir dans sa tête.  
  
xxx  
  
Lorsqu'elle émergea de sa léthargie, Gaïa se sentait étrangement bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être protégée, à l'abri dans des bras musclés... et... elle était dans des bras musclés ! Et ceux de Kyo en prime ! Il avait encore les yeux fermés et ils étaient tous les deux allongés côte à côte.  
  
Gaïa inspira profondément et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami d'enfance. Mais celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et resserra sa prise. Elle décida de le réveiller. Leur relation commençait à devenir de plus en plus bizarre ces temps-ci. Sans ménagement, elle secoua son épaule. Kyo marmonna de plus belle mais finit par se réveiller, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Kyo : Je vois que t'as pas perdu ta réputation de spécialiste des réveils doux et agréables !  
  
Gaïa : Parce que tu crois que tu l'es avec moi ?  
  
Kyo : Oh ça va...  
  
Gaïa : En fait, si je t'ai réveillé de cette manière, c'est parce que tu as tes mains autour de ma taille, et que bizarrement, tu ne sembles pas décidé à les retirer...  
  
Elle fit un petit sourire ironique. Kyo eut l'air surpris mais il reprit vite contenance et lui renvoya son sourire.  
  
Kyo : Comme si ça te dérangeait.  
  
Il la serra un peu plus fort, l'attirant vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Gaïa commençait à paniquer et il apparut que l'on avait exaucé sa prière muette, car une voix aiguë retentit non loin d'eux.  
  
La voix : Euh... on vous dérange ?  
  
Soudain, Gaïa se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé : le baiser, le bruit d'une explosion. La main de Kyo sur elle avait complètement occulté le reste et elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la forêt mais sur un sol dur et froid. Et là, alors qu'un millier de questions lui tiraillaient l'esprit, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas remarquer ce changement brutal de décor.  
  
Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, il devait sûrement faire nuit dehors. Cette salle contenait des pupitres en bois et des chaises qu'on avait rassemblées sans ménagement dans un coin de la classe. Il s'agissait d'une salle de classe abandonnée. Gaïa remarqua qu'autour de Kyo et d'elle, il y avait des lignes rouges qui se croisaient, formant une espèce de pentagramme.  
  
Juste en face d'elle, sur un des coins de l'étoile, se trouvait une rose rouge encerclant une chandelle allumée. Aux autres coins, il y avait quatre personnes habillées de capes noires. Elles semblaient avoir environ 17 ans.  
  
Celle qui avait parlé était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés, assez jolie. Il y avait également une fille rousse, un peu plus grande en taille. Deux garçons les accompagnaient, un brun aux cheveux rebelles et un blond. C'était tout ce que Gaïa pouvait distinguer avec l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
Pour l'instant, elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée ici, mais plutôt qui étaient les quatre jeunes qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyo, lui-aussi les regardait bizarrement. Gaïa attendait qu'il lui parle par télépathie, car c'était un des nombreux pouvoirs qu'il possédait... et il ne tarda pas à le faire.  
  
[Gaïa ?]  
  
[Ouais. Je suis là]  
  
[T'as compris ce qui nous arrive là ?]  
  
[Rien du tout et toi ?]  
  
[Bon ben on est deux alors. On fait quoi ?]  
  
[Je sais pas. Ils n'ont pas l'air très dangereux mais on sait jamais...]  
  
[Ouais t'as raison. Bon allez, je prends les initiatives.]  
  
[Quelles initiatives ?]  
  
Mais Kyo ne répondait plus. D'une voix grave, il parla aux autres.  
  
Kyo : Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?  
  
La fille aux cheveux bouclés leur répondit d'une voix calme.  
  
La fille : En fait, nous sommes élèves de Poudlard, en septième année pour être plus précise. Je suis Hermione Granger.  
  
Elle se désigna du doigt, puis montra la fille rousse à côté d'elle.  
  
Hermione : Voici Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Draco Malefoy.  
  
Elle pointa le garçon blond et ensuite le garçon brun.  
  
Hermione : Et enfin, Harry Potter, que vous devez sûrement connaître.  
  
Gaïa : Euh, non désolé, on connaît pas...  
  
Leurs visages prirent tous une teinte d'étonnement. Elle enchaîna, après un regard vers Kyo.  
  
Gaïa : Et on sait pas non plus ce que c'est Poudlard.  
  
Ginny : Vous êtes moldus ?  
  
Kyo : Moldus ?  
  
Ginny : Oui, une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.  
  
Gaïa : Alors non, on n'est pas « moldus », parce que des pouvoirs, on en a.  
  
Kyo : Gaïa !! T'étais pas obligée de leur dire !  
  
Gaïa : Oups, désolé...  
  
Kyo : Fais attention la prochaine fois.  
  
Gaïa : Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?  
  
Kyo : J'en sais rien moi ! Comment veux-tu que je sache s'il y aura une prochaine fois ?  
  
Gaïa : Bah je sais pas ! C'est toi qui...  
  
Harry : Euh désolé, on pourrait en revenir à la conversation ¨normale¨ ?  
  
Gaïa : Ah oui, désolé. Quand il commence à m'énerver, on peut plus s'arrêter de se disputer.  
  
Kyo : Comme si c'était toujours moi qui t'énervais !  
  
Hermione : Hmm hmm...  
  
Kyo : Désolé... Donc, puisque Gaïa a dévoilé notre ¨secret¨ (il lui jeta un regard furieux), on aimerait savoir le vôtre, et aussi pourquoi on est là parce que vous avez pas encore répondu à ma question.  
  
Draco, prenant la parole pour la première fois : Bon alors, vu que vous n'avez pas l'air de tout comprendre, je vais vous expliquer un peu mieux. Nos noms, Hermione vous les a déjà dits, mais elle ne vous a pas dit que nous sommes des sorciers. Ensuite, nous ne savons pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, car en vérité nous voulions invoquer des esprits et non des être humains  
  
Kyo et Gaïa se jetèrent un coup d'oeil de compréhension.  
  
Kyo : Quels esprits avez-vous invoqué ?  
  
Hermione : Ceux du feu et de la terre, les plus destructifs en gros.  
  
Kyo : Je vois... Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que nous soyons là...  
  
Harry : Et pourquoi ça ?  
  
Gaïa : Parce que ces esprits, ils sont en nous ! Je possède l'esprit de la terre et Kyo celui du feu. Nous sommes leurs Gardiens en quelques sortes.  
  
Harry, Ginny et Hermione : Quoi ?!  
  
Draco : Ok, je comprends mieux. Mais il y a toujours un problème, pourquoi est ce qu'on a jamais entendu parler de vous si vous êtes des Gardiens ?  
  
Kyo avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Kyo : Où sommes-nous exactement ?  
  
Ginny : Bah à Poudlard, on vous a dit.  
  
Kyo : Oui, mais plus précisément.  
  
Harry, avec un sourire ironique : Poudlard, Angleterre, Europe, monde, univers...  
  
Kyo : Merde, Gaïa, je crois qu'on est dans un monde parallèle...  
  
Hermione : Vous voulez dire... vous êtes d'un autre monde ?  
  
Gaïa : Je crois que t'as raison... Ca expliquerait pourquoi on ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils racontent... et pourquoi ils ne nous connaissent pas alors qu'ils ont des pouvoirs.  
  
Draco : Alors pourquoi on parle la même langue si vous n'êtes pas de notre monde ?  
  
Kyo : Je l'ignore.  
  
Hermione : Je crois que je sais, l'invocation doit faire en sorte que nous nous comprenions. Peut-être qu'elle jette automatiquement un sort de traduction sur eux.  
  
Draco : Peut-être... Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils sont là, d'autant plus s'ils ne sont pas de ce monde.  
  
Hermione : Ils doivent être destinés à nous aider...  
  
Gaïa : Pardon, t'as bien dit ¨vous aider¨ ?  
  
Kyo : Elle a raison, on n'a jamais dit qu'on allait vous aider... et puis vous aider à quoi ? Brûler vos parents ?  
  
Ginny : Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de reporter cette conversation à demain, quand on sera tous reposés... On vous expliquera tout demain. Et puis Rusard peut arriver à tout moment...  
  
Harry : Où est ce qu'ils vont dormir ?  
  
Hermione : Ils ont qu'à dormir dans ma chambre de préfette-en-chef, je dormirais avec Draco.  
  
Draco : Je suis pour !  
  
Harry : Euh, Hermione, t'es sûre ? Parce que dormir avec ce rat puant...  
  
Draco : Je t'emmerde Potter. Je te saoule pas avec ta ptite rousse alors laisse-moi ma miss je-sais-tout.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Kyo et Gaïa étaient largués.  
  
Ginny : Au fait, vous ne nous avez pas dis comment vous vous appelez...  
  
Gaïa : Moi c'est Gaïa et lui Kyo.  
  
Draco : Drôles de noms.  
  
Kyo : Pas plus que les vôtres...  
  
Ginny : Ok ok c'est bon. Bon, ça ne doit pas vous déranger de dormir ensemble.  
  
Gaïa : Pardon ?  
  
Ginny : Bah, vous êtes bien ensemble non ?  
  
Gaïa : QUOI ?! Moi et LUI ? Ensemble ?  
  
Elle éclata de rire, même si au fond d'elle, elle aurait bien voulu...  
  
Kyo : Je suis de son avis. On n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout, un couple !  
  
Draco : Ah bon, ça me laisse toutes mes chances alors...  
  
Il fit un clin d'oeil à Gaïa et lui sourit. Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête.  
  
Hermione : N'y songe même pas !  
  
Kyo : De toutes façons, qui voudrait d'une petite peste qui arrête pas de gueuler ?  
  
Harry : Moi, je dirais pas non...  
  
Ginny : Harry !  
  
Harry : Je rigole ma puce, c'est toi que j'aime.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
  
Draco : Oh pitié, trouvez-vous une chambre !  
  
Gaïa, quant à elle, avait une étrange lueur dans le regard. Sur son front était apparu un tatouage, brillant d'une lumière verte, représentant une fleur de lotus. Elle leva sa main vers le ciel d'un mouvement brusque. Aussitôt, des lianes jaillirent du sol, juste en dessous de Kyo, et l'enserrèrent, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes et de ses bras. Elle eut un sourire sadique.  
  
Gaïa : Ca, c'est pour m'avoir traitée de ¨petite peste qui n'arrête pas de gueuler¨.  
  
Les quatre sorciers n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, non seulement à cause de la marque verte sur son front, mais aussi face à son pouvoir étrange, qu'elle utilisait sans baguette de plus.  
  
Kyo, lui, n'était pas du tout étonné. Amusé aurait plutôt été le mot. Sa chemise entrouverte laissa paraître un éclat rouge et les lianes brûlèrent instantanément, se consumant en quelques secondes.  
  
Kyo : Tu sais que c'est inutile sur moi. Je te connais trop et je sais parfaitement dévier toutes tes attaques, même physiques.  
  
Il sourit. Gaïa fulminait. « C'est toujours pareil ! J'arrive jamais à avoir le dessus ! »  
  
Ginny : Euh, vous pourriez arrêter s'il vous plaît... Parce que vous faîtes pas mal de bruit, et si on se fait choper par Rusard, on est mal...  
  
Gaïa, se reprenant malgré sa défaite : C'est qui Rusard ?  
  
Harry : Le concierge de l'école. Il surveille les couloirs du château avec sa chatte, Miss Teigne.  
  
Kyo : Parce qu'on est dans un château ?  
  
Harry : Oui, Poudlard. C'est le nom de notre école, on est tous pensionnaires.  
  
Gaïa : Une école de quoi ?  
  
Ginny : Bah de sorcellerie voyons !  
  
Gaïa : Ah oui... Vous avez quels âges en fait ?  
  
Ginny : Moi, j'ai 16 ans, je suis en sixième année et les autres en ont tous 17, ils sont en septième année. Et vous ?  
  
Kyo : J'ai 19 ans et l'autre en a 16.  
  
Gaïa : L'autre ?!!  
  
Hermione : C'est bon, ne recommencez pas ! Je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir, on reparlera demain. Et je pense qu'on va devoir dire à Dumbledore de ce qu'on a fait. On a pas vraiment le choix maintenant.  
  
Ginny : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va apprécier...  
  
Harry : Oh tu sais, on peut jamais savoir avec lui. Peut-être qu'au contraire ça lui fera très plaisir...  
  
Draco : Mouais... Faut pas rêver non plus...  
  
Hermione : Bon Harry, regarde la carte avant qu'on parte.  
  
Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin et le regarda attentivement, grâce à la lumière qui sortait de sa baguette. Kyo et Gaïa ne firent aucun commentaire mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.  
  
Harry : C'est bon, ils sont tous occupés. On y va.  
  
Rapidement, les six sortirent de la pièce, ils se trouvaient dans un couloir désert, très sombre. Harry et Ginny partirent vers la gauche en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Kyo et Gaïa suivirent les deux autres qui prenaient à droite. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Gaïa essayait d'observer l'étrange endroit où elle se trouvait mais la nuit l'en empêchait. Elle pouvait juste voir un grand nombre de tableaux accrochés aux murs, et dont les personnages, à sa grande stupeur, semblaient être vivants car ils bougeaient, peu pour la plupart : ils dormaient.  
  
Après avoir changé plusieurs fois de direction et pris au moins trois escaliers, Hermione et Draco s'arrêtèrent devant une statue de soldat en armure.  
  
Hermione, en murmurant : ¨Nous sommes les meilleurs préfets-en-chef que Poudlard ait jamais connus¨  
  
Elle se tourna vers les autres et leur sourit, gênée, tandis que la statue pivota sur elle-même, révélant une vaste salle circulaire.  
  
Hermione : Je crois qu'on devrait le changer...  
  
Draco : Pourquoi ? Je le trouve très bien.  
  
Kyo et Gaïa sourirent. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elle n'était que vaguement éclairée et Gaïa ne songea pas trop à la regarder de plus près. Hermione montra une porte sur la droite, surmontée par un petit lion en métal.  
  
Hermione : Ma chambre est là-bas. A demain.  
  
Et Draco et elle allèrent dans la chambre de gauche, avec un serpent à la place du lion. Kyo et Gaïa, avec appréhension, se rendirent dans la leur. Elle était grande, bien que sombre à cause de la nuit, et possédait un grand lit à baldaquin. Gaïa s'assit sur le coté droit du lit et retira ses bottes, en silence. Kyo fit la même chose, sur le côté gauche. Sans un mot, Gaïa retira son bustier et son pantalon, ne laissant que sa longue chemise blanche, qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Kyo, lui, enleva juste sa chemise et ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous le drap.  
  
Gaïa se rappela qu'ils avaient déjà dormi de nombreuses fois ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, mais maintenant, elle se sentait affreusement gênée. Elle se mit sur le coté, dos à Kyo, le plus loin possible. Tout à coup, elle se mit à penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en parler... et elle ne voulait surtout pas en parler. Mais Kyo avait pensé à la même chose...  
  
Kyo : Dis, Gaïa, tu sais, à propos de ce qui s'est passé, juste avant qu'on soit envoyé dans ce monde, je...  
  
Gaïa ne répondit pas, elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire croire qu'elle dormait déjà.  
  
Kyo : Tu dors ?  
  
A nouveau, pas de réponse. « Ouf ! Il croit que je dors vraiment. ». Puis tout à coup, le drap qu'elle avait sur elle lui fut cruellement arraché. Elle cria.  
  
Kyo : Je savais que tu dormais pas !  
  
Gaïa : Merde, tu me connais beaucoup trop. Rends-moi le drap maintenant.  
  
Elle tira dessus sauvagement, le ramenant à elle.  
  
Kyo : Pas question !  
  
Il le retira. Et la bataille dura un long moment. Mais Kyo était beaucoup plus fort et finalement, Gaïa abandonna.  
  
Gaïa : Bon, j'en ai marre. Bonne nuit.  
  
Avec ses pouvoirs, elle créa une couverture faite de feuilles et de lianes. Elle ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur de brûlé. La couverture était en feu. Kyo la regardait avec un grand sourire.  
  
Gaïa : Kyo ! Eteints ça tout de suite !  
  
Kyo : T'inquiète, je l'ai programmé pour qu'il ne brûle que la couverture.  
  
Gaïa : C'est pas une raison putain !  
  
Kyo : Ton vocabulaire, ma chérie...  
  
Gaïa : La ferme !  
  
Et elle se jeta sur lui pour lui donner un coup de poing. A nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était Gaïa qui était sur Kyo, et que... tous les deux étaient à moitié nus... Les mains fines de Gaïa étaient sur le torse parfait de Kyo, tandis que celui-ci avait ses mains autour de Gaïa. Ils se regardèrent, chacun luttant contre le désir qui s'emparait d'eux.  
  
Puis soudain, la jeune fille se dégagea, prit le drap et retourna s'allonger sur son côté, sans rien dire. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible l'un de l'autre, le drap était tiraillé entre les deux mais aucun ne songea à recommencer la bataille.  
  
La dernière chose que Gaïa entendit fut le murmure de Kyo qui lui disait ¨Bonne nuit¨.  
  
xxx  
  
Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre !! J'espère que vous avez aimé !!  
  
Laissez-moi une ptite review please !!  
  
Gros bisous  
  
Manoa 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée très remarquée

Bijour ! C'est moi !

je sais que ça fait longtemps que je dois uploader ce chapitre et je m'en excuse, mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire la fin ! Le boulot et tout ça...

Enfin voilà, place au chapitre 2 !!!!

enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée très remarquée

* * *

Lorsque Gaïa se réveilla, le soleil filtrait à travers une large fenêtre aux rideaux pâles et ses rayons chauds éclairaient doucement le lit rouge où elle dormait. Cette fois-ci, à sa plus grande joie, elle n'était pas dans les bras de Kyo, mais à une distance assez raisonnable. Il dormait encore.

La jeune fille observa brièvement la chambre. Elle était aux couleurs rouge et or, plutôt grande. Il y avait un bureau où étaient empilées des montagnes de livres. Hermione devait sûrement être un bosseuse… Elle repensa aux paroles de Draco « Laisse-moi ma miss je sais tout »… Oui, aucun doute, Hermione était une bosseuse ! Il y avait aussi une armoire à moitié ouverte qui laissait entrevoir des vêtements mal rangés et une porte qui donnait sans aucun doute sur la salle de bain, car une emblème de poisson y était accrochée.

Elle se mit à penser à ce qui lui arrivait. Sa vie n'était pas assez bizarre comme ça, il fallait y ajouter un voyage dans un autre monde ! En plus, elle ne comprenait rien à ce que racontaient les quatre sorciers. Ces histoires de baguette magique, d'école de sorcellerie… C'était un peu étrange. Rien de tout cela n'existait dans son monde. Et puis le fait qu'elle ait été invoqué la faisait se sentir comme une intruse, quelqu'un qu'on avait arraché de force à son monde naturel. Pourquoi, en appelant les esprits de la terre et du feu, ces sorciers les avaient-ils envoyés sur cet univers ? Vu qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun… Les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en tête. Oui, peut-être qu'ils étaient destinés à venir ici. Mais pour quoi faire ?

Gaïa regarda Kyo. Pour une fois qu'il avait la bouche fermée, elle voulait en profiter pour le reluquer un peu. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui ? C'était impossible ! Son visage masculin, ces traits bien définis et sa bouche sensuelle (tant qu'il ne commençait pas à parler !)… Il était tellement beau ! Et cet air rebelle que lui donnaient ses cheveux teints, même si Gaïa savait que c'était sa couleur naturelle…

« Mince, Gaïa, arrête de fantasmer sur lui, tu sais que c'est pas réciproque ! Mais il est si beau… »

Il respirait profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant et retombant doucement au rythme de ses respirations. Il avait un air si paisible. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

A en juger par l'ensoleillement, il devait être environ onze heures du matin. Connaissant Kyo, il ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant au moins une heure ou deux. Gaïa pouvait toujours se rendormir ou alors le réveiller. Elle eut un sourire carnassier, puis le ravala. Elle voulait profiter d'un de ses moments de faiblesse. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui sans faire de bruit. Une mèche rouge lui barrait le visage. D'un geste tendre, elle l'enleva de son front. Puis Gaïa se pencha vers son visage, sa bouche juste au-dessus de celle de Kyo. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser, elle fut de nouveau interrompue par la même voix aigue.

Hermione : Et après, vous voulez nous faire croire que vous n'êtes pas un couple ?

En sursautant, elle se retourna pour apercevoir la jeune fille brune. Heureusement pour elle, celle-ci n'était pas accompagné de son petit ami, mais elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle entendit la voix ensommeillée de Kyo.

Kyo : Qui n'est pas un couple ?

" La totale ! Voilà Kyo qui se réveille, et je suis encore quasiment au-dessus de lui... Oups... JE SUIS ENCORE AU DESSUS DE LUI !! "

Kyo : Euh, Gaïa, qu'est-ce que tu fais au-dessus de moi ?

Gaïa : T-t'avais un moustique sur le visage... alors je... enfin je... je voulais juste te l'enlever... Et voilà c'est fait !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui asséna une gifle violente qu'il n'eut pas le temps de parer, étant encore à moitié endormi. La main sur la joue, il cria.

Kyo : Ah !!!

Voulant lui faire oublier qu'elle était sur lui, elle se leva, simplement vêtue de sa chemise blanche.

Gaïa : Depuis quand tu cries comme une fille ?

Kyo : Nan, mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! Heureusement pour toi que je ne suis pas bien réveillé, tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu me fous une baffe !!

Gaïa coula un regard vers Hermione qui les regardait d'un oeil curieux. Apparemment, son cerveau de bosseuse avait tilté et elle avait l'air très intriguée. Il lui sembla qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa.

Gaïa : Oui, bon ça va ! Au fait, pourquoi t'es là Hermione ?

Hermione : Ben, c'est pour vous dire que nous avons parlé à Dumbledore.

Devant le regard vide des deux adolescents, elle insista.

Hermione : Vous savez... Dumbledore... Le directeur de Poudlard...

Ils eurent à nouveau l'air de ne rien comprendre. Elle fit un soupir agacé.

Hermione : Vous avez vraiment tout oublié ? C'est pas croyable ! Bon, alors Poudlard, c'est l'école de sorcellerie où nous étudions, Harry, Ginny, Draco et moi. Et Dumbledore, c'est le directeur de cette école. Nous lui avons parlé de la "petite bêtise" qu'on a faite. Il n'était pas vraiment content, mais il nous pardonne... en échange de quelques points de nos maisons respectives et d'une retenue, mais bon... Je m'égare... Vous ne devez pas comprendre ça, donc je vous expliquerai ça un peu plus tard. Le fait est qu'il accepte de vous garder ici à Poudlard ! C'est super !

Kyo : Ah oui, super... On est coincé dans ce monde où on ne connaît strictement personne et auquel on ne comprends rien !

Gaïa : Arrête un peu avec tes sarcasmes, Kyo !

Kyo : Tu peux parler, c'est toi la reine des sarcasmes !

Hermione : Vous n'allez pas recommencer ?! C'est incroyable, vous n'arrêtez jamais...

Kyo : Eh oui ! Et ça fait dix ans que ça dure !

Gaïa : Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

Hermione : Pour l'instant, vous venez avec moi jusqu'à la grande salle pour que Dumbledore vous présente au reste de l'école, et aussi pour déjeuner parce que vous devez avoir faim.

Kyo : Moi pas. Une certaine personne m'a foutu une gifle au réveil et ça m'a coupé l'appétit...

Gaïa : Tu veux pas arrêter de geindre sans arrêt, espèce de femmelette !

Kyo : Oh toi !

Il se leva brusquement, laissant apparaître son torse musclé. Il avait les poings fermés, comme s'il se retenait de frapper Gaïa.

Gaïa : Que se passe-t-il, mon cher Kyo ? Aurait-tu peur de frapper une fille ?

Kyo : Je suis désolé mais le jour où je te considèrerais comme une fille à part entière n'est pas arrivé.

D'un mouvement fluide, il courut vers elle, mais elle avait déjà anticipé l'attaque. Concentrant son pouvoir, elle ferma les yeux et son tatouage en fleur de lotus réapparut sur son front. Une décharge magique parcourut son corps juste avant qu'elle ne crée un mur en pierre entre elle et Kyo.

Celui-ci eut une seconde d'hésitation mais il ne pût arrêter son geste à temps et son poing rencontra la matière dure de la pierre. La force du coup eut un violent impact sur le mur et il se fissura tout autour de la main de Kyo. Pendant quelques secondes, le mur se mit à trembler et soudainement, il s'écroula. Il eut un sourire vainqueur tandis que Gaïa faisait une moue déconfite.

Hermione observa la scène, médusée. Elle savait que Kyo et Gaïa possédaient les pouvoirs du feu et de la terre, mais elles ne les imaginaient pas aussi puissants ! Et ils paraissaient parfaitement contrôler leur pouvoir.

- Laisse tomber ma chérie ! ricana Kyo. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre !

- Mmm... A te battre, peut-être... Mais à te contrôler, ça c'est plus sûr !!

- Gaïa ! Non, pas ça !!

- Si si, mon amour, tu l'as bien mérité !

- Mais...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car soudain, il y eut un éclair vert et ses yeux étaient devenus complètement vides d'expression. Il se mit alors à sauter dans tous les sens, puis à imiter toutes sortes d'animaux, passant du singe à la girafe en quelques secondes. Enfin, il s'agenouilla devant Gaïa et présenta de longues excuses, allant jusqu'à lui baiser les pieds.

S'étirant paresseusement, Gaïa sourit avec ravissement.

- Ahh !!! Ca fait du bien !

- Euh, Gaïa, tu vas le laisser comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Non non, t'inquiète pas. Le contrôle mental ne marche que pendant trois minutes, à mon grand damne... Le problème aussi, c'est que je peux le faire que deux fois par jour et que ça me prend beaucoup d'énergie, surtout sur quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Le seul point positif, c'est que je peux faire de Kyo ma marionnette, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs... N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Elle s'approcha de Kyo, qui avait repris ses esprits et qui lui jetait un regard haineux. Gentiment, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'excusa, bien qu'elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres... Mais le baiser semblait suffire pour que Kyo la pardonne.

- Oulà ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver ! s'écria Hermione.

- T'inquiète ! la rassura Gaïa. Je ne fais pas ça à mes amis !

- Ca veut dire que Kyo n'est pas ton ami ?

- Bien sûr que non, lui il est comme un "frère", et on les taquine les frères !

Hermione remarqua qu'une certaine tension était apparue entre eux, au moment où Gaïa avait prononcé le mot "frère". Elle se promit d'éclaircir la question plus tard.

- Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller déjeuner.

- Ok, on y va, dit Gaïa. Allez viens Kyo, arrête de bouder.

Elle le prit par le bras et suivit Hermione hors de la chambre. Après être sortis de la salle des préfets, ils parcoururent à nouveau des dédales de couloirs et de nombreux escaliers qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. Les deux nouveaux venus n'essayèrent même pas de comprendre la logique du château car il semblait ne pas y en avoir. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une grande double-porte. Là, se tenait un groupe de Serpentards.

Ils étaient cinq, dont deux très beaux et les trois autres ressemblant à des gorilles ambulants. Il y avait un grand blond avec les cheveux en bataille et des yeux bleus très pâles, sa peau était blanche et il semblait fait de glace. Le deuxième était brun, avec des yeux très noirs et un peau tout aussi blanche que son ami. Le trois autres étaient des clones parfaits d'éléphants sur deux pattes, avec les poils en prime. Quoique ce ne soit pas vraiment un compliment pour l'éléphant...

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, se rendant compte de leur présence, ils parurent très surpris. Le blond semblait près à faire une insulte envers Hermione, mais ayant aperçu Gaïa, il ne dit rien. Son visage glacial s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire.

- Tiens donc, voilà la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Mais qui est donc la magnifique jeune fille qui se trouve à ses côtés ? Tu n'es sûrement pas de Poudlard ! On n'en fait pas des aussi belles ici.

Gaïa, qui n'avait pas saisi l'insulte faire à Hermione, lui fit un sourire et répondit par un merci. Encouragé, le garçon se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit la main et effleura légèrement ses lèvres sur elle. La beauté du blond et ses manières ne la laissaient pas indifférente.

- Et quel est donc le nom de cette beauté ?

- Je m'appelle Gaïa.

- Quel nom merveilleux ! Mon nom est Sylvus Malfoy.

- Oula, matte un peu Kyo ! Voilà un vrai gentleman !Prends-en de la graine.

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Un regard vers Kyo lui fit comprendre que ça allait mal se passer entre Sylvus et Kyo, surtout pour le Serpentard d'ailleurs. Les yeux de son ami d'enfance étaient devenus rouges. Mauvais présage...

Kyo, avec ses magnifiques yeux écarlates, se précipita vers Sylvus et arracha la main de Gaïa à la sienne. Son regard brûlait et la température du hall où ils se trouvaient augmenta sensiblement. Le blond recula, visiblement apeuré par le comportement de Kyo et par la soudaine chaleur. Se tenant entre son amie et le Serpentard, Kyo cracha :

- Toi, tu ne la touches pas avec tes mains sales ! Cette fille m'appartient !

- Quoi ? s'écria Sylvus, médusé.

- Tu as bien entendu ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches, et encore moins que tu te permettes de la toucher !

- T'es son petit ami ou quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas son petit ami, je suis son...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, car une fine main blanche s'était plaquée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. C'était Gaïa, apparemment très gênée.

- Oui oui, c'est ça, ce n'est pas mon petit ami. N'est-ce pas _Kyo _?

Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé, le défiant d'oser la contredire. Pendant ce temps, la double-porte, qui reliait le Hall à la Grande Salle, s'était ouverte. Tous les élèves pouvaient à présent voir une jeune fille châtain, les cheveux attachés, avec des yeux vert émeraude, une main sur la bouche d'un garçon très grand aux cheveux rouges et noirs, ainsi que des yeux couleur sang. La Grande Salle resta stupéfaite et le silence était complet.

Gaïa ouvrit de grands yeux devant autant de monde mais ils s'élargirent encore plus, lorsque Kyo lui prit brutalement le bras et l'entraîna vers lui, lui déposant un baiser passionné sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Non seulement il osait faire ça devant tout le monde, mais en plus, il fallait qu'il le fasse si bien qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas se détacher de lui ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur au creux du ventre, ni de répondre avec non moins de ferveur au baiser. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Gaïa se sentait tellement transportée, et ce sentiment s'accentua lorsque Kyo la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Lorsqu'il demanda à approfondir leur baiser, en tâtant de sa langue les dents de la brune, elle ne résista pas et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent passionnément et leur ballet aurait pu continuer longtemps si un "Hmm Hmm" ne les avait pas interrompu. Instantanément, ils se séparèrent. Gaïa remarqua que Kyo avait de nouveau les yeux noirs.

Un vieil homme, vêtu d'une cape et d'un chapeau de sorcier violets, se tenait debout, devant une longue table où étaient assis de nombreux adultes. Tout le monde semblait gober les mouches. Premièrement, aucun d'entre eux, à part les quatre qui avaient invoqué Gaïa et Kyo, ne savaient qui ils étaient. Et en plus, ils étaient anormalement parfaits. Gaïa était élancée et d'une peau très pâle. Sa beauté était imposante, elle envahissait chaque recoin de la Grande Salle. Quand à Kyo, il était loin d'être banal. Il avait un air rebelle et séducteur.

Dumbledore : Chers élèves, suite à... _ahem_... un "accident", ces deux jeunes personnes vont rester à Poudlard pour un temps indéterminé. Je vous demande de bien les accueillir. Ils ne sont pas des sorciers mais des Gardiens. Pour un peu d'histoire, les Gardiens naissent à chaque génération et sont maîtres d'un des éléments. Gaïa maîtrise la terre et Kyo le feu. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous nous fassiez une petite démonstration de vos pouvoirs.

Gaïa : Euh... Je sais pas trop si...

Kyo : Pas question ! On est pas des bêtes de foire !

Dumbledore : Voyons jeune homme, il ne s'agit pas de se mettre en spectacle mais juste de nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capables. Et puis, je vous loge dans mon école, vous me devez bien une faveur.

Gaïa : Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas grand chose après tout.

Kyo : Mais...

Gaïa : On ne discute pas ! Allez viens, tu vas pas en mourir.

Kyo : Tu m'énerves !

Gaïa : Mais non, mais non...

Alors, elle se rapprocha un peu des élèves pour qu'ils voient un peu mieux ce qui allait se passer.

Gaïa s'agenouilla et posa une main sur le sol. Aussitôt, la fleur de lotus apparut sur son front et une lumière verte surgit de la fissure qui venait d'apparaître. Un grondement retentit et un arbre commença à émerger du sol, grandissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à toucher le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Il était gigantesque.

Se prenant au jeu, Kyo posa la paume de sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre. La puissance se dégageant de son corps fit ouvrir sa chemise et on put voir un tatouage rouge, représentant un dragon, sur sa poitrine gauche. L'arbre s'enflamma une seconde plus tard, jusqu'à tomber en poussière. Mais de la poussière, Gaïa fit naître un aigle qui plana au-dessus de la tête des élèves avant de disparaître.

Tout la salle applaudit, ils n'avaient jamais vu de pareils phénomènes dans le monde de la magie. Gaïa sourit largement à la salle et même Kyo esquissa un vague sourire de satisfaction.

Dumbledore leur demanda alors d'aller s'asseoir à l'une des quatre tables. Cherchant Hermione de regard, Gaïa l'aperçut à celle des Gryffondors. La jeune fille prit donc Kyo par le bras et l'emmena à cette table.

Kyo : T'arrêtes de me traîner partout comme un gamin !

Gaïa : Mais si je te surveille pas, tu vas faire des bêtises lol.

Kyo : Tu le paieras !

Gaïa : Comme toujours mon cher Kyo !

Hermione : Encore en train de vous disputer !

Ginny : Décidément ! C'est vraiment plus fort que vous ! Au fait vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Ginny.

Kyo : Oui oui, t'es l'une des filles qui nous a invoqués !

Gaïa : Bah dis donc ! Pour une fois que tu te souviens du nom de quelqu'un, c'est rare !

Kyo : T'inquiète pas ! Tu es la seule fille à laquelle je m'intéresse.

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Gaïa sentit le feu monter dans ses joues. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle.

Il y avait Hermione avec ses longs cheveux châtain foncé, ils étaient un peu bouclés aux pointes. Elle avait de jolies yeux noisettes et des traits fins. Seulement, elle était d'apparence un peu banale.

A côté d'Hermione se trouvait Ginny. Celle-ci, par contre, était beaucoup plus spéciale. Une très longue tignasse rousse, raide. De grands yeux marrons avec de petites paillettes dorées. Ses tâches de rousseur accentuaient son petit nez retroussé. Elle avait vraiment un air d'ange et de démon à la fois. Une bouille de bébé et un caractère de cochon, voilà comment Gaïa la percevait.

En face de Gaïa, il y avait Harold… non Harry si elle se souvenait bien. Plutôt mignon, il était un peu trop mince et pâle et ses cheveux un peu trop en bataille à son goût. Cependant ses magnifiques yeux verts venaient de rehausser considérablement le niveau.

Mais soudain, la copie presque conforme du garçon blond qui l'avait accostée, Sylvus, vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry. D'abord étonnée, Gaïa se rendit compte que c'était la quatrième personne qui l'avait invoquée : Draco.

Gaïa : Dis ton nom c'est Malfoy ?

Draco : Oui.

Gaïa : J'ai rencontré ton frère. Pas mal, poli, mais un peu froussard.

Draco : Oui je sais, il est un peu plus vieux que moi. Il n'est arrivé que cette année parce qu'il était parti étudier en Afrique. Il a été renvoyé. Depuis il nous pourrit la vie ici. Il se prend pour le maître des Serpentards.

Gaïa : Et toi tu es un Gryffondor ?

Draco : Tu connais un peu les différentes maisons ?

Gaïa : Hermione m'a un peu expliqué. Les tensions et tout ça…

Draco : Moi je suis à Serpentard, enfin officiellement parce que plus personne de ma maison de m'adresse la parole depuis que je sors avec Hermione.

Gaïa : Pourquoi ?

Draco : Parce que Hermione est une sorcière née de moldus et que les Serpentards ont la haine contre les "Sangs de Bourbe" comme ils les appellent. Me parler ce serait montrer qu'ils ne sont pas pour les idées de Voldemort.

Gaïa : L'homme qu'on est censé combattre ?

Draco : Oui, il veut que Poudlard n'accepte que les sangs purs et les Serpentards sont ses plus grands partisans, avec les Mangemorts, ce sont ses serviteurs.

Gaïa : Je crois que je comprends l'ensemble. Juste une autre question. Qui est ce mec qui arrête pas de nous fixer depuis tout à l'heure ?

Elle désigna de la tête un jeune homme roux ressemblant à Ginny qui les regardait avec dégoût. Quand il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait remarqué, il tourna la tête.

Le groupe se rembrunit lorsqu'elle le mentionna.

Harry : Il s'appelle Ron. C'est, ou plutôt, c'_était_ mon meilleur ami. On s'est _un peu_ embrouillé quand Hermione est sorti avec Draco. Il faut dire que Draco était notre ennemi juré pendant cinq ans et que Ron avait un faible pour Hermione. Il n'a pas supporté.

Gaïa : Ah ouais…

Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre mais elle ne dit rien. Le repas se finit en silence.

* * *

Fini !!!!!! chapitre 2 !!!!

Ouf enfin ! Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'il doit paraître mais j'arrête pas de le faire traîner…

Je suis trop contente !

Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous réchauffer un peu et que vous allez en écrire plein d'autres.

Kiss

Manoa

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Amy Evans :** Merci beaucoup pour ta super review !! J'ai aussi reçu ta review sur FictionPress et je te remercie aussi pour celle-là ! Pour le flash back entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione, Draco, je ne sais pas encore si je vais en faire un ou pas. Je verrais plus tard… Et à propos de la relation entre Kyo et Gaïa, je préfère me taire parce que je veux pas en dire plus… Mais elle sera au centre de la fic donc oui, je pense qu'elle sera approfondie ! lol Encore merci !!

**Aiko :** Merci pour ta review ! Ca me réchauffe le coeur ! Et aussi quand tu dis que c'est original !!

**Talema :** Je te remercie pour ta review ! Pfuu, j'arrête pas de dire ça à chaque review, dsl mais j'ai pas d'inspiration… merci quand même !

**Tiquidou :** Alors toi !!! C'est pas un merci que tu mérite c'est de la vénération !! pour toutes les supers reviews que t'as mises sur FictionPress ! C'est vraiment trop sympa et je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent ! et je suis désolé pour ton Internet qui déconnecte tout le temps ! Au fait, je connais la quête d'Ewilan, je l'ai lu !! Et j'adore Maniel, il est trop gentil ! Pour Alice 19th, je connais aussi (j'adore aussi ) et je vois de quel Kyo tu parles, seulement mon Kyo n'est pas inspiré de celui-là ! Mais d'un autre manga, ce serait plus Samurai Deeper Kyo, je sais pas si tu connais… Mais je n'ai pas repris son caractère, j'ai plutôt repris l'idée des yeux rouges… même si Kyo ne les a pas tout le temps (rouges je veux dire ) et c'est trop marrant quand il les a rouges… Je l'ai pas encore écrit dans le pouvoir des élément… J'en dis pas plus ! Allez gros bisous et merci encore !!!


	4. Chapter 3 : Double face

Re c'est moi. Ca fait longtemps que j'avais arrêté cette fic alors j'ai décidé d'écrire un ptit chapitre. Je l'ai fait très vite donc excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis pas relue. Merci de votre compréhension. Lol J'adore cette formule, ça fait super officiel.

J'espère que vous allez aimé. Il y a 2 nvx persos. Si vous comprennez pas quelque chose sur leurs pouvoirs, demandez-moi.

Manoa

* * *

**Quand les éléments se déchaînent**

**Chapitre 3 : Double face**

* * *

Kyo : Je m'ennuie...

Gaia : Tais-toi.

Elle et Kyo se trouvaient dans le jardin de Poudlard pendant que les élèves étaient en cours. Gaia s'amusait avec les animaux bizarres qui étaient dans un enclos, à côté d'une cabane énorme. C'étaient des sortes de lapins à corne, d'un pelage roux très prononcé. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de la terre, Gaia pouvait communiquer avec eux. Pas par les mots ni par les gestes, mais par les émotions. Si elle était heureuse, ils le sentaient. Quand ils se conduisaient mal, ils pouvaient sentir sa colère, etc.

Kyo : Gaia, je m'ennuie.

Gaia : Et moi je t'ai dit de te taire !

Kyo : Pff, t'es pas drôle...

Gaia : Et toi t'es drôlement bavard.

Kyo : C'est bien la première fois que ça t'embête. D'habitude, tu me dis que je parle pas assez.

Gaia : T'as dû te tromper de personne. Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais reproché ton absence de conversation.

Kyo : Tu vois, tu trouves que j'ai pas de conversation.

Gaia poussa un soupir exaspéré. Kyo pouvait être un vrai _gamin_ quand l'envie lui prenait. Elle l'ignora donc et continua de jouer avec les petits lapins qui, partageant les sentiments de la jeune fille, lancèrent des regards furieux à Kyo.

Kyo : Tu sais quel effet ça fait de se faire regarder de cette manière par un lapin ? C'est flippant.

Gaia : J'y suis pour rien.

Kyo : Mais bien sûr...

Gaia : Je te dis que je contrôle pas encore très bien ce pouvoir.

Kyo : Et ben il serait temps d'y remédier...

Gaia : Oui oui, c'est ça...

Kyo : Dis, c'est moi ou tu te fous complètement de ce que je te raconte ?

Gaia : Non non c'est pas toi.

Kyo lui tira la langue. Elle répondit en roulant des yeux.

Kyo : Et si on se battait ?

Gaia : Je croyais qu'on le faisait déjà 24h/24.

Kyo : Je veux dire... un VRAI combat !

Gaia : Ah oui, peut-être... J'ai pas trop le coeur à ça.

Kyo : Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre !

Gaia : Pas vraiment... De toutes façons, je perd toujours.

Kyo : Tu marques un point.

Il y eut un silence.

Kyo : Allez. S'il te plaît...

Gaia : Tu sais que j'_adore _me faire désirer.

Kyo : Ca je sais oui...

Gaia : C'est moi ou je viens de percevoir un brin de sarcasme dans ta voix ?

Kyo : Non non c'est pas toi.

Gaia : Arrête de reprendre mes phrases. Je sais que tu manques de vocabulaire mais tu pourrais faire des efforts quelques fois.

Kyo : Très drôle. Décidément, tu devrais recevoir le prix de la fille la plus drôle du monde.

Gaia : Merci. Bon tu veux qu'on se batte oui ou non ? Je t'attends...

Kyo : Espèce de...

Gaia : Tutut, on ne jure pas !

Kyo : Bien alors tiens-toi prête.

Gaia : Je le suis déjà.

Kyo eut un sourire. Il plaça ses mains devant lui et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient orange. La lumière rouge de sous sa chemise se fit si violente qu'elle la brûla. Le tatouage de dragon brillait violemment. Deux flammes surgirent de ses paumes, sans pour autant le brûler. Elles restaient en suspension.

Gaia : Je vois que c'est du sérieux. Bien à mon tour.

La fleur de lotus apparut sur son front. Comme Kyo, elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, sa queue de cheval se détacha, libérant de longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Peu à peu des mèches vertes apparurent dans sa chevelure qui ne cessait de pousser. Ses cheveux bruns et verts descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Alors qu'ils flottaient dans le vent, Gaia cligna des yeux. Le vert de son iris s'était propagé sur tout son oeil.

Elle tendit les bras d'un mouvement gracile et de longues lianes surgirent de ses doigts et s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras. Sous ses pieds, la terre se mit à trembler.

Kyo : Tu es enfin décidée à te battre à plein pouvoir contre moi.

Gaia : Oui, je veux connaître mes limites... et savoir si la terre est capable de battre le feu.

Kyo : Tu seras bientôt fixée.

Gaia : Mais d'abord...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et leva sa tête vers le ciel. Des mains invisibles lui tressèrent sa longue chevelure avec de longs fils verts.

Gaia : Ca pourrait me gêner si nous nous battons à mains nus.

Kyo : Bien sûr.

Gaia : C'est parti !

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Kyo envoya ses boules de feu vers elle. Elle les évita facilement et celles-ci allèrent s'écraser plus loin derrière elle. Les lapins cornus détalèrent à toute allure. Mentalement, Gaia ordonna à toutes les créatures ou animaux qui se trouvaient près d'elle de ne pas intervenir. La jeune fille savait que les animaux avaient tendance à venir à son aide dès qu'elle était en danger.

Gaia : Je croyais que c'était pour de vrai alors pourquoi tu m'envoies de simples boules de feu ?

Kyo : Tu es trop impatiente. Mais bon, comme tu veux.

Il tendit un bras et une épée de feu surgit de nulle part. Elle était immense et les flammes qui la composaient étaient orange vif.

Gaia, quant à elle, fit apparaître deux lames, l'une dans chaque main. La lame de sa main droite était verte et celle de sa main gauche marron.

Kyo : Tu as des nouveaux pouvoirs ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé !

Gaia : Surprise...

Kyo : Tu crois vraiment que des lames aussi petites viendront à bout de mon épée de feu ?

Gaia : Patience...

Brusquement elle mit les deux lames côte à côte. Elles se mélangèrent pour ne devenir qu'une. Puis la lame s'allongea et forma une lance en bois.

Kyo : Tu me déçois, tu sais que le feu brûle le bois.

Gaia : C'est toi qui me sous-estime. Ce n'est pas un bois ordinaire, mais un bois _sacré._ Tu vois les inscriptions qui sont en train d'apparaître ?

Sur ces mots, des lignes noires vinrent se dessiner sur la bâton.

Gaia : Et bien elles protègent le bois, ainsi que le propriétaire du bâton. Tant que je l'ai entre les mains, je suis intouchable.

Kyo : Alors il me suffira de te l'enlever.

Gaia : Je n'ai pas fini. Posséder ce bâton signifie aussi posséder le pouvoir de l'Animal. Mes sens et ma force deviennent ceux de l'animal que je choisis. Tu vas voir. CORBEAU !

Aussitôt de longues ailes noires surgirent dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle s'envola dans un tourbillon de poussière et fit quelques pirouettes en l'air en guise de démonstration. Puis elle redescendit sur le sol.

Kyo : Pas mal...

Gaia : LOUP !

Ses ailes disparurent et de longues griffes poussèrent à ses doigts. Elle renifla.

Gaia : Berk ! C'est quoi cette eau de Cologne ? Elle pue !

Kyo : C'est pas à moi. Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain de notre chambre.

Gaia : Voleur avec ça !

Kyo : C'est pas du vol mais un emprunt !

Gaia : Ouais ouais c'est ça...

Kyo : On se bat ou on discute ?

Gaia ne répondit pas, elle cherchait un animal qui soit fort et rapide en même temps parce que contre l'épée de feu de Kyo, il fallait être plus rapide que le vent. Son Bâton était très fort et très pratique mais il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de combiner les forces de différents animaux. Elle avait beau cherché, elle ne voyait pas comment...

Mais une voix dans sa tête l'interrompit.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de choisir le nom d'un animal pour avoir sa force, mon enfant. Ton ancien professeur connaissait seulement ce moyen mais il n'était pas un Gardien de la Terre. Il n'avait pas ce pouvoir._

_Manon c'est toi ?_

_Oui ma fille. J'ai décidé de t'accompagner dans ton voyage. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans protection._

_Merci Mère. Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?_

_Invoque mon nom et tu comprendras._

Gaia tendit le Bâton vers le ciel.

Gaia : Manon, déesse de la terre, en ce lieu je t'invoque ! Que ton pouvoir soit mien !

Aussitôt devant les yeux stupéfaits de Kyo, une aura verte entoura la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentit tous les changements qui s'effectuaient en elle. La vitesse, la force... Des ailes composées de feuilles lui poussèrent dans le dos et ses ongles s'allongèrent pour former des griffes.

Kyo : Comment tu peux invoquer le pouvoir de Manon ? On n'est pas dans notre monde !

Gaia : Elle m'a suivie.

Kyo : C'est de la triche.

Gaia lui tira la langue et s'envola. Ses ailes de feuilles étaient moins confortables que celles de plume mais la magie qui les traversaient était palpable.

Kyo : Très bien, tu as joué le grand jeu, à mon tour. Hichi, dieu du feu, j'appelle ton pouvoir !

Il se concentra et ses yeux, ses cheveux et les flammes de son épée devinrent complètement rouge.

Gaia : Hichi ? Tu le laisses sortir ?

Kyo : Non, je suis encore moi-même. Mais lui en même temps. C'est un peu compliqué mais en tout cas je suis plus fort sous cette forme et j'ai un plus...

Sur ce, des ailes de feu apparurent dans son dos.

Gaia : Espèce de cachottier !

Kyo : Chacun ses secrets...

Gaia : Bah tu peux être sûr que la prochaine fois que j'en aurais, tu seras le dernier à les apprendre.

Kyo : De toute manière, tu m'aurais rien dit quoi qu'il arrive.

Gaia : Tu marques un point. Bon en garde !

Sur ce, elle s'élança vers lui. Il para son coup de bâton avec facilité et l'entraîna dans un tourbillon d'enchaînements compliqués et extrêmement fatigants. Alors que leur combat n'était que parades, attaques, ripostes et piques, aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus. Seulement Gaia se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle était pantelante, à court de souffle et en sueur. Et Kyo ne faisait rien pour l'aider, il accélérait même le mouvement à chaque nouveau coup. Résistant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Gaia se trouvait cependant très souvent en situation de difficulté. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle lâcha prise. Son pied se prit dans la racine d'un arbre et elle tomba en arrière. Kyo s'arrêta aussitôt.

Gaia : Trahie par son propre élément !

Kyo : Donne-moi la main, je vais t'aider.

Mais la jeune fille lui tira la langue et se remit debout toute seule. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Kyo lui prit la main et la rapprocha de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Kyo : Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais t'aider ?

Gaia : Il faut dire que tu ne me proposes pas souvent de l'aide…

Kyo : Je voudrais juste que tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et raccourcit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Sitôt qu'elles entrèrent en contact, elles se dévorèrent. Gaia avait tant attendu ce moment. Le moment où Kyo, de sa propre volonté, l'embrasserait. La chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps animait la passion qu'elle ressentait dans ce simple baiser. Il embrassait tellement bien. Juste comme elle l'avait rêvé, doux et brutal à la fois. Comme s'il avait peur de la briser, mais qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Mais en insérant sa langue dans sa bouche, Gaia lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, qu'elle n'était plus sa petite sœur. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Que c'était bon de sentir son parfum épicé de si près. Elle se perdait dans un océan de perfection. Puis il la lâcha et plongea son regard rouge sang dans le sien.

Kyo : Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire cela.

Gaia : Au moins aussi longtemps que moi.

Kyo : Ca je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu m'appartiens depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Même avant de naître, tu m'étais déjà destiné.

Gaia : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te comprends pas.

Kyo : C'est simple, tu devrais juste te poser une question. Qui suis-je ?

Gaia : Mon dieu ! Hichi… ?

Hichi : Dans le mille. Ton bon Kyo m'a encore laissé la place. Votre combat l'a fatigué et il se repose. Un peu lâche n'est-ce pas ?

Gaia : Le bâtard ! Fais le sortir tout de suite que je lui foute une raclée !

Hichi : Et que vas-tu lui dire ? Que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé et que tu as répondu ?

Gaia : Espèce de… ! Tu m'as piégé !

Hichi : Oui, j'en avais marre d'attendre que tu fasses le premier pas envers Kyo. Quant à lui, il ne risque pas de le faire.

Gaia : Quoi ? Il ne ressent rien pour moi ?

Hichi : C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela… Et je n'ai pas le droit de t'expliquer. De toutes façons on s'en fout de Kyo. Pourquoi te prends-tu la tête avec ce lâche alors que je suis là moi ?

Gaia : Mais c'est Kyo que j'aime !

Hichi : Ca, ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il était impossible pour Gaia de résister à Kyo l'embrassant, même si c'était Hichi. Alors elle se laissa faire. Mais elle s'en voulait. Oh oui, _elle s'en voulait_. Mais c'était si bon. Et Hichi avait un charme diabolique que Kyo ne possédait pas. Une sorte d'enchantement qui vous prenait tous les sens et vous empêchait de penser correctement. Et elle avait tellement envie de ce baiser. Pourtant elle réussit à s'arracher de l'emprise de Hichi.

Gaia : Lâche-moi. Tout de suite. Je ne veux pas faire ça.

Hichi : Bien… Continue de te mentir à toi-même. Tu finiras un jour par comprendre.

Gaia : Laisse Kyo revenir, je dois lui parler.

Hichi : Je crains que tu ne doives me supporter un peu plus de temps, car Kyo n'est pas près de sortir.

Gaia : Quoi ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il est malade ?

Hichi : C'est un truc personnel entre lui et moi.

Gaia : Je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal, je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Hichi : Regardez-moi cette petite tigresse qui défend son mâle ! Qu'elle est agressive !

Soudain, une voix les interrompit.

Hermione : Ah Gaia, Kyo, vous êtes là. Les cours sont finis et on doit retourner dans la Grande Salle. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous attifer comme ça ?

Gaia et Hichi avaient en effet toujours leur vêtements et accessoires de combat. D'un geste, chacun d'eux les fit disparaître. Gaia ne cessait de lancer des regards furieux en direction de Hichi qui lui, souriait machiavéliquement.

Hermione : Vous vous êtes encore fâché c'est ça ? Pff, vous n'arrêtez jamais. Mais au fait, pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges Kyo ?

Hichi ne répondit pas et la regarda simplement avec moquerie. Surprise et un peu vexée, Hermione pressa le pas. Mais soudain, un grand bruit surgit en face d'eux. Une boule de lumière se forma et lorsqu'elle explosa, deux personnes se trouvaient allongés sur le sol. Il y avait un jeune homme avec des cheveux gris foncé, coupés à mi-longueur. A côté de lui se trouve une fille aux cheveux blonds anormalement longs.

Gaia : Shinrei ? Yuna ? C'est pas possible ! Que font-ils ici ?

Hermione : Qui ça ?

Gaia : Shinrei possède l'élément du vent et Yuna celui de l'eau. Je ne comprends pas comment ils sont arrivés ici.

Soudain, les deux silhouettes se réveillèrent. Shinrei fut le premier à se lever, découvrant ses yeux gris orage et complètement stupéfié. Sa surprise augmenta quand il vit Gaia, pour laisser la place à un air mi énamouré, mi déçu. Yuna se leva ensuite, ses yeux bleu électrique grands ouverts. Elle faillit parler mais, apercevant Kyo, elle se jeta sans détour dans ses bras.

Yuna : Oh Kyo ! J'ai eu si peur ! Où sommes-nous ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe.

Gaia poussa un soupir exaspéré et mit une main sur son front.

Gaia : Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça !

* * *

Voilà, j'avais la flemme d'écrire le reste donc il va falloir s'en contenter. lol

Reviews please

Manoa


End file.
